Love
by sephira-san
Summary: Seras Victoria gets injured saving Sir Integra and Integra starts getting some new feelings for Seras. ONE SHOT


**Ti****tle****: **Love

**By: **Sephirasan

**Fandom: **Hellsing

**Pairing: **Integra Hellsing/Seras Victoria

**Warnings: **f/f, drinking blood, vampire, slight romance, slight amnesia

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **I did this for someone's birthday. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate. I am just using the characters as I wish.

* * *

A white gloved hand brushed the blond short strands and moved down the soft creamy skin of the young woman lying in the big bed under a satin red comforter. If you were to look at her, you'd think she was dead, but the one who stared down at her knew better.

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing…The leader of the Hellsing Organization sat on the bed gently. Her pale blond hair hung in her face as she re-adjusted her arm. Her body was still sore and her right shoulder ached. It ached so bad she'd curse under her breath. Recently Integra was allowed to get out of bed. The tall beauty didn't recall much of what happened a few days ago. She had fragments of memories and whatever Alucard had told her of the events.

All that was clear to her was the fact that the young vampire who lay beside her saved her life. Leaning forward, nose to nose with the Police Girl. The very same girl who haunted her dreams. Sir Integra welcomed Seras Victoria into the Organization and giving her the yellow uniform that showed off her figure perfectly. Not even then did the older woman develop feelings for the young vampire. The feelings grew within till her chest actually ached every time they would part.

**~Few days ago~**

It was a dark night…Darker than usual, because of the storm clouds over head. What had started off as a light rain, became a heavy rain with thunder and lightning. The Hellsing Organization were out taking care of a vampire problem. It got so much out of control that Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was even out with her sword and gun in hand.

As she walked along the ground, her shoes could be heard and her flaxen hair was plastered to her head with a few strands stuck to her face, but the lovely woman didn't let it bother her as she went in search for her prey. Alucard was dealing with some low ranking vampires and they kept coming and Seras Victoria was helping him.

"Master, where is Sir Integra?" Seras had ducked down from an attacking vampire.

Alucard, who was standing tall with his red hat and sunglasses on pointing his gun at the enemy pulled the trigger and let bullets fly one after the other. Then resting it on his shoulder for a quick moment, he gave the Draculina a smile. "Master, went off in that direction." His free hand pointed right behind Seras.

Blue eyes looked towards the direction, then back at her Master who went back to shooting their enemies. Taking a deep breath she got up and sprinted to that direction.

Rounding a corner she shouted. "Sir Integra." Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the scene.

Blood was running down Integra's right arm. Her right shoulder had a wound to it and besides that. This enemy had his massive left hand tight around Integra's throat. She couldn't breath, her gun and sword were lost.

Seras felt anger rise within her. Her once blue eyes were now red, snarling she stared down the vampire who dare harm her other Master. "Let her go." She yelled.

Smiling, the dark haired man threw Integra and she hit the wall. He turned his dark eyes on the smaller girl. He charged her and was surprised when she ducked his killing blow. "Your pretty fast."

Police Girl slid on the ground, baring her fangs. With a hand on the ground and legs ready, she sized the man up. She realized she forgot her gun where Alucard was, but something shining caught her eyes. Grabbing it, Victoria realized it was Integra's sword. Snarling, she grasped it and charged the man, but got cut down by his dagger that he held.

"Come get it, little girl." He bellowed.

The Draculina battled him. She got a deep cut along her stomach and she wasn't sure how long she'd last losing so much blood. Then finally she saw an opening and with the sword she cut the vampire's head clean off. Panting, her eyes went back to her beautiful blue and dropped the sword. The scanning the area she saw Integra slumped against a wall. "Sir Integra…"

Dark blue eyes were half closed and she was disoriented. Nothing was registering to her as a figure got down in front of her. Integra's shoulder throbbed, her body hurt and her head ached. Words were lost in her throat.

"Sir Integra." Seras said. She felt like she was going to pass out at any moment. So standing she got Integra up, with all the strength she had left, but it didn't get them any further than a few steps and she collapsed…

**Back to now:**

The more Integra sat up the more her shoulder was throbbing, but it was good to be up and out of her room. "Seras…" the others name came out a whisper as she traced those still lips. Her second loyal servant looked so pale compared to herself. "Seras…" she repeated finding her voice.

Moaning Seras opened her eyes and her face began to flush seeing Sir Integra so close to her. "S-Sir Integra." She stammered. That's when she saw the bandaged right arm up to the shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." The slender woman sat up to give Seras enough room. She looked at her puzzled.

"Sir Integra…Are you all right?" she asked.

"Alucard told me you saved me. For the life of me I don't remember much of anything." She felt angry and wished she knew everything. They told her it could come back or it could not come back. "So I came to say…Thank you."

Seras stared at her. Being with this woman drove her crazy and a few days ago she thought it was just admiration for how strong she was, but right here right now she started to think differently. The flutter in her stomach when she was in her presence, to watching Integra speak ad that blue gaze shooting daggers at you. Seras Vicotira was in love her boss, but she wasn't sure if the concerned woman felt the same.

"Do you have something to say?" Integra crossed her right leg over her left and smiled. The Head of the place looked like she could kill you on the spot or make you squirm uncomfortably.

Turning her bright red face away, the Draculina opened her mouth. "I believe, Sir Integra that I am in love with you. I get this strange feeling inside of me when we're close." She waited to be belittled about by her boss, but she heard a little laugh.

Integra uncrossed her legs and leaned forward, which made Seras lay down. Her left index finger made swirling patterns on the young woman's throat, moving the digit up to her lips and tracing them, running her fingers through her hair and pressing it against the headboard of the bed and placing it above the other's small framed face. "It so happens that I'm in love with you as well."

She felt Integra's sweet scented breath on her face and her lips curled up in a thin smile. "Y-you are?"

"Indeed I am. I didn't realize it till now. The frame of your body is fine, such a lovely body you have. Well proportioned, such lovely hips, your breasts are exquisite and your face. It's beautiful." She paused getting closer. "Your lips. I want to taste them."

Seras wrapped her arms around the woman. "Kiss me, sir."

Integra's smooth lips claimed the ones in front of her. Breaking the passionate kiss, she studied Seras' face. "You are quite pale still." She tilted her head up a little. "Go on now. I know you must be thirsty."

Opening her mouth, gleaming white fangs appeared. Seras gently brushed them against the smooth creamy neck and felt her shiver. "I love you." Her fangs pierced the neck, the woman's blood flowed into her mouth. It was metallic tasting, but it also tasted sweet.

"I love you too." Integra whispered.


End file.
